


A Class Act

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem! I have fallen in love with him. There's been a few prompts on the meme and I slowly started filling them with one shots. Mainly, they feature the budding relationship between him and Josephine because someone asked for it and then I was all like, yes, this is the best.</p><p>Now smutty. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Present

_After reading a decently fair criticism, I decided to amend this with the conversation that I imagined happened beforehand. While it was definitely not my intention to fall into the trope of cis-saviours, I do tend to jump ahead in my writing. I like to give the people what they want. So here you are. My fic-apology._

"It's okay, we got paid still," Krem said, drinking out of his goblet.

"That must have hurt though," Josephine said, taking a drink.

"Just a few more scars," he joked, "What I hate was that it ripped my binder in half. That thing cost me like three sovereigns. You should see the rags I've been using. Things keep popping out at the worst times."

"But that's been weeks, you haven't had time to go shopping?" She said in surprise. 

He groaned, "I hate shopping. Dad was a tailor, I grew up with an aversion to anything to do with clothes. If it fits, keeps me from freezing to death, I'm happy. I'm sure I'll get to it eventually."

"Well, what would you want, if you don't mind me asking?" She said, taking out her notepad, "I imagine very thin, but something that will keep your chest safe."

Krem laughed, "I'm sure you have more important things to do than buying me underwear."

She blushed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he grinned, looking away.

"So...if magically," Josephine asked, "Potentially...if a new one just happened to show up, ready to go...you wouldn't mind?"

Krem shook his head, "It would save me the trouble. But don't worry about it, my lady. I'll suck it up and do it myself eventually."

She touched his hand, "I just...I worry about you, when you're out in the field."

He blushed before squeezing her hand.

He leaned in slightly, and she smiled, tilting her head. His heart raced. Then he shut his eyes, hearing Varric slam his goblet down beside him. They both leaned away and he let go of her hand.

Another day. 

 

*****

Josephine grinned as Krem came in the door, grabbing a parcel hidden underneath her desk.

"Thanks for meeting me. I was thinking about our last chat," Josephine said hurriedly, "And I know a seamstress in Val Royeaux who specializes in these things. I hope this isn't too forward of me, I don't want to embarrass you, but-"

Krem smirked, "I think the last thing we talked about is a giant trying to tear me in two. Please tell me there isn't one of those in there."

She giggled, "No...I hope you like it. Open it."

Krem took the package from her and placed it on her desk. He grabbed the knife from his pocket and cut it open, barely able to take his eyes off Josephine's obvious delight. She bounced on her heels, watching eagerly, her hands pressed together. He made a mental note that whatever it was, he was going to pretend to like it.

Krem caught his breath as he picked it up. It was sturdy, form fitting. Pale grey with a griffon embroidered to rest across his rib cage.

"You...bought me a binder," he laughed awkwardly.

"This one is made of the best materials," she said quickly, taking it from his hands, "I'm told this will be as hard as dragon scale, but light as a feather. I asked Bull for your measurements and he guessed the best he could. When you told me about the scraps you were using since the fight, I couldn't stand it. A man deserves nice things, especially a man like you."

She blushed, "There's a lifeward amulet in there too. Just in case I offended you and I could apologize with something shiny."

Krem took it back from her and looked up, grinning.

"No...Josie...this is amazing...you must have spent a fortune on this."

She waved him off, "Nothing for a friend. You just let me know if it fits or not, okay? I'll send for another if it doesn't."

"You are too good to me," Krem smiled, putting it back in the box. 

She took the amulet out and gestured for him to bend his head down. He did so, blushing as her fingers touched his neck.

"Between the two, you will be the most dashing of the chargers," she teased, "Don't tell Bull."

Still blushing, he took her hand in his and kissed it. She giggled adorably and he bowed to her slightly.

"I'll see you later," she said.

"You too. Maybe...maybe we can have dinner together tonight?" 

"I have to meet with a duchess tonight," Josephine sighed, "But...maybe another night. I would like that, Krem."

He stumbled a goodbye out before nearly tripping out of the door. He practically floated down the hallway, playing with the amulet around his neck. He tried not to giggle as he made his way back to the tavern. Bull would never stop teasing him if he heard him giggle.


	2. The Date

Krem cleared his throat, trying to stay calm. He glanced at himself in the mirror, noticing Dorian just over his shoulder. Dorian adjusted Krem's collar, unbuttoning the first two buttons on his shirt. Krem pulled away slightly and Dorian rolled his eyes.

"You have nice collarbones," Dorian said, "And you want to show off you're wearing her necklace."

"It's an amulet," Krem retorted, "Not a necklace."

Dorian waved him off, "It's still high enough to cover everything. But you can always button up. Alright. Pants, acceptable. Boots...less than desirable, but your feet are bigger than mine. Hair...I can't do much with that. Sure I can't interest you in some eye-liner? I'll be subtle."

Krem grumbled, "You've made me look too Tevinter as it is. I don't want to scare her off completely. Thanks...anyways...for the clothes..."

"If I had more notice, I would have gone shopping," Dorian said, "But this was the best I could do. You should get going, you don't want to be late. Shoo."

Krem rubbed the back of his neck as he came down the stairs, the Chargers hooting and hollering at them. He flipped them off as he went out the door, pausing to let Dorian hand him the bouquet. 

"Good luck!" Dorian called out.

The Iron Bull laughed, putting his arm around Dorian, "Our baby boy, ready for his first date."

Krem rolled his eyes as he went towards the castle. His hands shook slightly going up the stairs. He nodded to Varric as he went towards Josephine's office. He hesitated before knocking. He leaned on the door, trying to plan out what to say. Then he fell forwards as the door opened. Josephine stepped back in shock, leaving him to fall face first on the floor.

"Krem!" She cried out, "Are you alright?"

Krem groaned before standing up, touching his aching nose. Not broken. Not bleeding. Good to go.

"I'm fine," he smiled, "I've brought these for-"

Krem realized the flowers had been crushed under him and he tossed them into the trash. She giggled.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I thought I heard you and I was too excited to wait. Are you sure you're alright? We can go down to the infirmary-"

"I'm fine," he assured, "You ready to head out?"

Josephine nodded excitedly, "I didn't know what to expect, so I may have dressed up a little too fancy, I don't know, should I change?"

She was wearing a light blue dress, tight in the waist and flowing lightly to her feet. It was cut in a deep-v, but the shoulders were covered by soft ruffles. He had never seen so much of her dark skin before and his heart flipped over.

"You look beautiful," he admitted bashfully.

She grinned and took his arm, "So do you. Handsome, I mean."

Krem led her out of the office and towards the gardens. He looked up, making sure Dorian had set up the table in the gazebo. They were alone, the sun just starting to set. He went ahead, lighting the candles before she reached him. He nervously pulled out a chair for her and she beamed.

Once they were seated, he gazed across at her through the candlelight. Maker. She was even more gorgeous with her hair down, curled around her shoulders.

"This is lovely," she said.

"It's not much," he apologized, "Bull's generous, but not that generous with his stipends."

"I will have to renegotiate your contract for you," she joked, "I think you deserve a raise."

He grinned, "Can I pour you a glass of wine?"

It was a remarkably cheap vintage, a fact they were both quite aware of. But she looked pleased to share the bottle with him, smiling between each sip. They barely spoke as they ate, a simple pasta dish which he had been assured was quite popular in her hometown. There were a few little cakes after and she spoke enthusiastically about them, munching without abandon. He watched in adoration, not wanting to tell her about the powder sugar accumulating on her nose. He eventually leaned forward to wipe it off and she blushed.

"How embarrassing," she apologized.

"I think it's adorable," he admitted.

"I'm sorry I've been so quiet," Josephine apologized again, "I'm just nervous. It's been awhile since someone has taken me out."

"I have trouble believing that."

"Really! Men are scared by constant talking and the women think I am too...cutesy. Sometimes the reverse is true. Or that I am too short, I've gotten that once or twice," she blushed, "I should probably get back to work."

Krem stood as she did, trying not to fumble.

"I'd like to see you again," she said, "Maybe on a longer excursion."

"If I can steal you away for that long," he joked. 

She giggled, coming to his side. His heart leapt into his throat and he tried desperately to breathe as her hand touched his arm. She tilted her face up to his, her lips a breath from his. He closed his eyes, leaning forward to kiss her. He could feel her smile as they pulled away. She giggled, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Maybe there can be more of that too," Krem said softly.

"Maybe," she teased. 

He sighed happily, pressing his forehead against hers, forgetting about his injured nose. He scowled slightly as he pulled away.

"I should probably go to the infirmary," Krem admitted.

"Probably," she agreed, "Go on, I can find my own way back."

"It's on the way," he assured, taking her arm.

He felt like he was floating as he brought her to her door. They both stood outside it, awkwardly, waiting for the other to leave. She quickly kissed him and ran inside, closing the door. He leaned his back against it, grinning. Only to go flying backwards this time as she opened it again. Krem accidentally pushed her to the ground and he caught her, rolling slightly to prevent her from hitting the floor.

"I'm just going to get you a beaded curtain or something," Krem groaned, still holding her to his chest. He remembered their position and stood quickly, bringing her to her feet.

"I just...I realized I didn't actually say goodbye," she apologized.

She kissed him again, lingering this time. He ran his hand through her hair, his other hand resting on the small of her back. They pulled away again, smiling.

"I'm just going to leave this open," Josephine said awkwardly.

Krem rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll see you later..."

He rushed off before he could say anything else, grimacing. Even if her kiss was as magical as he was hoping, he would have preferred to have been injured less.


	3. The Measure Of A Man

"Will you teach me?" 

Krem looked up, startled slightly to see Cole standing above him. He took another drink.

"What do you need, kid?" Krem asked.

"Will you teach me to be a man?" Cole asked.

Krem frowned, "What?"

Cole said anxiously, "This body...my body...is growing older. I feel...different. Strange. I can feel it in the others who have gone through this change. I do not know what it means to be male, I am only becoming one now..."

Krem laughed, "And you came to me? Cole, you're surrounded by big burly men all over Skyhold. I may not want to be the one you go for."

"He fears being found lacking," Cole murmurs, "He fears that others will not understand. But your journey to manhood has been the most difficult, the hardest. If anyone understands what it means, it is you. You have had to learn what came naturally to many."

Krem raised an eyebrow, "If you're going through puberty, you should talk to someone else."

"My body will change on its own. I need to learn how to be in it," Cole said.

Krem's face softened, "Listen...kid...I still may not be able to help you there-"

"He is born a man in his heart, but not in his body. I am a man in body, but still learning in heart."

Cole looked at him pleadingly and Krem sighed.

"Okay," Krem said, "What do you need to know?"

"Everything," Cole admitted, following Krem towards the bar, "How does one talk to women? Are all men so angry all the time? Will I grow facial hair, how do I-"

Krem put his hand up, "I need another drink first."


	4. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for dashing Krem. I provided. Because he is so dashing.

Krem followed the rest of the Chargers into the Winter Palace, feeling uneasy. Any time a bunch of nobles got dressed up and drank was an opportunity for bad things to happen. Particularly now when there was a very good chance at least one person was getting killed tonight.

He had expressed this to Josephine in the hours before his deployment, but she had waved off his concerns, saying the Inquisitor would be fine. He hadn't had the courage to tell her it was not the Inquisitor he was worried about.

Iron Bull gave them each a station, making each Charger responsible for their own radius. Krem had a sector near the entrance to the ballroom, in eyesight with both the Empress and the door. Dalish was kitty-corner from him and it was comforting knowing if he missed something, she'd see it. They both signalled Bull that they were in position and he left, making sure the rest of the Chargers were in the correct area. Then they just had to wait.

Krem heard the trumpets blare, announcing the arrival of the Inquisitor and her party. He still watched ahead at the Empress, noting her neutral expression and lack of obvious assailants. The Inquisitor was introduced, as were her companions one by one. He ignored them until he heard her name.

"Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet!"

Krem turned around and saw her, his heart leaping into his throat. She was dressed in the same formal uniform as the rest of the Inquisition; her hairstyle nearly identical to what she wore each day. But he hadn't seen her for a week, not since the Chargers were deployed ahead of the Inquisitor's party. As if she knew he was looking, she blushed slightly, making her way to kneel in front of the Empress. 

Krem looked back to where he was supposed to, trying to ignore her. Which was difficult. Incredibly difficult. Especially when she walked up to him mere moments later with a younger woman on her arm. She beamed at him as the other woman stuck out her hand.

Josephine introduced, "This is Cremisius Aclassi. He serves the Inquisition."

"Call me Krem, my lady," he said, bowing his head slightly. 

Josephine shot him a look as she shook his hand.

"This is my sister," Josephine explained, "Yvette Montilyet." 

"Oh," Krem said sheepishly.

"So this is him?" Yvette teased, elbowing her sister, "She goes on and on about you in her letters-"

"She tends to exaggerate," Josephine said.

"How's your nose?" Yvette asked, looking downward with a smirk, "Did she manage to break any other parts of you yet?" 

Krem started coughing and Josephine gently pushed Yvette away, "Okay, okay, you met him. Go pester someone else now."

"I think that's Duke Ellington calling you," Yvette said, "It would be rude if you didn't say hello."

Josephine sighed as she walked over, leaving the two of them.

Krem pointed his thumb back to his post, "I better get back to work too."

Yvette pointed at him and whispered, "Listen you, my sister really likes you and if you ever break her heart, I'll break your jaw."

Krem froze as the tiny woman made a gesture that she was watching him and she trotted off, introducing herself to a group of ladies nearby. He recovered from the moment and went back to his task, scanning the room. He tried not to think about what Josephine had told her younger sister. 

More trumpets blasted as the dancing began. Krem walked his radius slowly, glancing at the other patrons. He tried to adjust his dress uniform, but it was still too tight across his arms. He was half worried that if he flexed it might break in two...perhaps something to try later.

There were a few glances from nobility, but most ignored his presence. He had few servants in range and most of them appeared to be busy enough with the ball that he had few worries of them being part of the assassination plot. He noticed Josephine in conversation with another noble. He smirked at her "I'm pretending I'm enraptured by what you're saying but really I hate you" look. He loved that look. He loved her fake little laugh. It was subtle, it was so hard to pick up unless you had seen her real smile, heard her real laugh. She met his glance and looked away quickly.

Krem walked off as well. He couldn't keep getting distracted by her. He returned to his original position, scanning the dance floor again. The Inquisitor was tangoing with some noble woman he didn't recognize, but he wasn't concerned. She could handle herself. 

He noticed Dalish trying to catch his attention, pointing towards the balcony at the end of the hall. Krem walked over slowly, placing his hand on the pommel of his sword. 

She passed by him before she started towards his radius. She whispered briefly, "There're two men. I didn't see them come in the front."

Krem nodded briefly and walked onto the balcony, leaning onto the railing. He glanced out of the corner of his eye as he tried to eavesdrop. After a brief conversation he was mostly unable to hear, they walked in unison into the ballroom. He glanced over the balcony, noticing a trellis that was possible to climb up. He walked back into the ballroom, following a few paces behind. They went out into the gardens, pausing by the fountain. Krem stood in the corridor, keeping them in sight. They talked for a while longer about a political problem in Neverra, which nearly made him fall asleep standing up. He noticed one of Cullen's men across the way and nodded to him, gesturing to the two men by the fountain. He nodded in return and moved in position to watch them.

Krem returned to the room and Dalish noticed him, returning to her own radius. Krem scanned the room again, seeing Josephine walking towards him, trembling slightly. He waited until she reached his side and he squeezed her hand.

She leaned in and whispered, "There is a woman following me. To your left, wearing light blue, blonde hair. I've tried to get her off my tail for ten minutes. Am I just imagining things?"

Krem glanced over, seeing a woman meeting the description. She was engaged in conversation with a nobleman, laughing at something he said.   
"Walk with me," he instructed.

He took her arm and led her towards the woman in question. Josephine tensed, but looked away, towards Krem. He looked past her, seeing the woman look up at him briefly. 

"Okay," Krem said quietly to Josephine, "We're going to go out the front. There are a few of Cullen's men out there. We'll bring you to your room and post a guard out front. Then I'll deal with her."

"It's nothing," Josephine said, "I'm just being silly."

Krem looked over his shoulder, seeing the woman in a different group, but certainly closer to them. He tried to get a better look at her face, but it was difficult under the fox mask. He noticed a man with her, also wearing the same mask. 

Josephine glanced and saw them as well. He put his arm around her waist protectively.

"We're almost out the door," he promised quietly, "Don't look back. Just keep walking."

When they made it outside, Krem glanced around, seeing three soldiers in dress uniform. He let go of her and put his hand on his sword. He saw the two fox masks, a third joining from the shadows.

"Go," he whispered.

When she was a few feet in front of him, he turned around, whipping his sword out. He went after the first, who had not been so quick to react. A well-landed blow from Krem's pommel to the man's sternum knocked him to the ground. The woman threw a dagger and he deflected it with his blade. The other man managed to slash through Krem's dress uniform, cutting through his side. Krem yelped, his left hand covering the wound. More Inquisition soldiers came forward and Krem stumbled back, trying to catch his breath. 

When the three were disarmed, he saw Josephine stomp forward, her arms waving about as she started yelling.

"What amateurs are you? The contract was already voided two weeks ago! And then you try to kill me here, surrounded by guards and witnesses?! You call yourself assassins!"

She continued in Antivan, which Krem didn't speak. He laughed, but it hurt too much. At the sound, Josephine stopped and turned, seeing him grip his chest. She ran over to him and gasped, seeing the blood on his fingers.

"I'm fine," he protested weakly, "Go yell at them some more."

She refused, "You need a healer. I'm taking you to my quarters. I'll have someone send supplies up."

He tried to protest, but felt himself being picked up by Iron Bull, who grumbled at him in Qunlat. He felt embarrassed being carried up the back of the palace and into the guest quarters. Bull brought him into the bathroom and sat him on the ground. Krem heard him talking to Josephine briefly, who then thanked another person. The door then closed. Josephine walked into the room, holding a kit in her hands. 

"We're alone now," she promised, kneeling on the floor in front of him, "Can you take off your shirt?"

He blanched slightly, but he knew someone had to look at the wound and he'd rather her than someone else. He managed to get it off with her help, leaving him in just his binder and undershirt. She cut away at the latter, leaving the wound exposed.

"Well," she said happily, "It seems you didn't hit anything vital."

"It's almost like someone gave me an dragon-hide like binder to wear," he joked awkwardly, "I'm surprised the blade didn't break in half."

"Are you wearing it right now?" She asked, clearly pleased.

He watched her prepare a potion and he admitted, "Every day."

She shook her head, "No good. You need one for at least every other day. Now drink this. It might make you feel a little light headed."

Krem did so and winced as she started to wash out the wound. 

"I'll get you another one," she concluded, "You did save my life, after all, it's the least I can do."

"As you pointed out, not very good assassins," Krem joked, "You could have taken them on yourself. With a stick and your angry voice."

"A lady does not have an angry voice," she protested, taking out a bottle. She poured a little of its liquid on a cloth.

"This might sting a little," she warned.

Luckily, the potion started kicking in and the substance did not hurt as much as he feared it might. He sighed, feeling drowsy.

"You need to stay awake," Josephine said, patting his cheek, "Talk to me. Tell me a story."

Krem said, "Did I ever tell you about the unicorn I found fighting a bear?"

"A real story."

Krem smirked, "Okay, my lady. When I first joined the Chargers, we were sent to guard this caravan across the Free Marches from Ostwick to Starkhaven. We were told the entire time we should never look in the caravan, on threat of not being paid or death. I can't remember which. So it bothered us for miles, what could ever be in the back of the caravan. Turns out, Bull and everyone were messing with me and they knew the entire time. But I spent weeks guessing and they egged me on."

"What was it?" She asked, pulling out the bandages.

"Socks," Krem said, "White socks."

"Is there a big draw in the black market for stolen socks?" Josephine asked. 

"Apparently so," Krem said.

She put gauze on the wound and wrapped a thin bandage around his abdomen. 

"This reminds me when I first started to bind," he said, "I'd throw this stuff on again and again and get frustrated when it'd rip by the end of the day. Then when I got stronger bands, they nearly broke my ribs. It's nice having it around my belly now. Now it just makes it look like I work out."

She giggled, "You do."

"Try telling my stomach that," Krem said, "Always going to have a bit of belly fat. My Dad had a gut too when I was growing up."

"I think it's cute," she admitted.

They both blushed, realizing he was sitting half naked on her bathroom floor. They had kissed a few times certainly, but this was suddenly a whole new level of intimacy. He wanted to bolt out, but he made himself stay.

Josephine stood up, "I have some fresh clothes for you. I'll bring them in and you can change. I'll be right back."

He stood and walked to the mirror. He washed his face in the basin and glanced up. He certainly had looked better and it was a shame his undershirt hadn't survived. He liked that shirt.

Josephine returned and blushed again, "I didn't know what sort of...um...undergarments you wear. So I just have pants and a shirt. If you need anything else, I can send for it."

"I'm fine," he reassured, taking the bundle from her. She closed the door behind her and he took a deep breath. He took off the rest of his undershirt and tossed it in the trash. He quickly put on the new shirt, which was too tight in his chest and too loose in his shoulders. He grimaced and tossed off the formal pants. He made sure everything was in place in his smalls before putting on the fresh linen pants. He then put his boots back on. 

He came out of the room to find her pacing by the fireplace, her fingers playing with her loose curls. She smiled at him weakly before pacing again. 

"I should get back downstairs," she said, "There is still a different assassin on the loose. Maker, Orlais. What a strange place."

"You can go, I'm fine," he reassured, "I should go back downstairs too."

"You're injured!" She protested, "Stay here and rest. I'll have someone bring you something to eat. Maybe a book. Do you like reading? I have one of Varric's novels in my overnight bag. Maybe you've read it already-it's a mystery, not one of the smutty ones, I promise."

Krem smiled, "I'm fine. Really."

"Maker, if anything had happened to you...and because of me," she whispered, "I would never forgive myself."

She went to his side, her hand touching his cheek.

"I'm fine," Krem promised, his breath hitching.

She leaned in and kissed him. He held her to him, kissing her deeper. She sighed as their lips met again. 

"They really could have hurt you," she murmured, "When I turned back and saw you...Krem...I...I think I..."

He found himself pushing her up against the wall, their kisses growing deeper, hungrier. She threw her arms around his neck, groaning into his mouth. She kissed him softly again and pulled away. 

"Pardon, my lady," he said softly, "I don't know what came over me."

He saw the fire reflect in her eyes as she smiled, blushing. 

"Perhaps we can have this conversation back home," she said, biting her lip, "When my sister is not staying in the next room."

Krem nodding, grimacing at the remembrance of her threat, "That's probably a good idea."


	5. The Duel

Krem stared up at the ceiling, tossing the ball up in the air. He had been waiting for nearly two weeks to talk to Josephine. At first, it made since. They had been in Val Royeaux, there were assassins and possessed royalty. And a very protective younger sister. But she had been back at Skyhold for two nights already, though she had been delayed in the city for diplomatic reasons. He was trying very, very hard not to think about what she had been about to say when he kissed her. Stupid, stupid Krem. He had probably scared her off.

He hit the ceiling with the ball again. Dorian had tossed it to him, trying to lure Iron Bull back into bed after days of him staying up drinking with Krem. He tossed it again, hoping they would hear it on the other side of the wall. 

He sat up, dangling his feet over the side of the bunk bed. He couldn't sit around moping all day. He might as well get some practice in. 

He suited up, careful of his still healing side. He grabbed his sword and shield off the wall and walked towards the courtyard. Maybe Cassandra would be around. The woman always managed to kick his ass, but he always learned a thing or two in the process.

Krem noticed Cassandra, but she was busy leaning against the wall, Varric's latest smutty novel in hand. She giggled behind the pages, blushing. Krem shook his head. 

"Hey! Neverra!" He called out, "Up for a spar?"

She tossed the book into the bushes and stood up, clearing her throat.

"Perhaps...um...later," Cassandra stumbled.

"Enjoy your book!" He called out sweetly, setting up the dummy.

He rolled his shoulders, trying to warm up. He took a tentative swing at the bottom of the figure, feeling a bit of a recoil. He took a few more swings, feeling more inadequate. He hated training with a dummy. It felt like playing with a doll and hoping that would make you a better conversationalist. 

The noon sun grew hotter and he went back into the tavern to ditch his armour. He came back out just in pants and his undershirt, wiping his forehead. He carried one of Bull's training staffs and went to the stuffed dummy. 

He took the first swing, twirling it around his shoulders. He swept lower and alternated his shots, trying to knock the stupid thing off its stand. He nearly succeeded, but threw too much force in his upper body, causing him to trip slightly. He glanced around, but luckily no one had seen him. 

Krem readjusted his stance when he heard a familiar voice. He turned, seeing Mother Giselle arguing loudly with Josephine as the pair walked towards the courtyard. He looked away, pretending he hadn't seen her. He tried not to listen to the conversation, hitting the dummy harder to block out the noise. He focused on each thwack of the staff, counting them loudly in his head.

He heard his name being called and he turned, wiping his brow. Josephine stood in front of him, her cheeks pink as she glanced down his figure. He tried not to blush, conscious of how smelly he probably was. 

"I'm sorry I haven't had time to say hello since Val Royeaux," she apologized, "It's been very busy, so many nobles and emissaries, I haven't had a moment's chest-I mean, rest."

She cleared her throat, shuffling her shoe slightly.

Krem ruffled his own hair nervously, "Don't worry about it. I know you must have a hundred things to do, my lady. The Chargers have been out in the field so much lately, I've hardly been around anyways."

A blatant lie. Ever since Val Royeaux, Dorian and Iron Bull had rarely left the tavern, leaving the Chargers with far too much time on their hands. 

"Oh," Josephine said awkwardly, "Well...perhaps if you are not too busy, we could have dinner again tonight? I have some paperwork to do, but at least we could spend a little time together. If you like. It would just be nice to have a little company."

He tried not to grin, "That would be nice. I'll come over around 6?"

"Whenever you have time," she said quickly, "I'll just have some sandwiches or something sent over."

"Okay," he said, "I'll see you then."

Josephine went to touch his arm, but once again blushed and gestured towards the castle. She shuffled back, looking over her shoulder to smile at him. Krem leaned on his staff, gazing at her. 

"Oi!" Sera called from her window, "Are you finally going to tap that or can I still call dibs?"

Krem rolled his eyes and went back to his practice. He had a few more hours of nervous energy to get out of his system.

*  
Once again, he found Dorian fixing his collar in the mirror. It was oddly similar to the beginning of their only other date. But this was different. That had been before Val Royeaux. He had no idea what to expect. 

Krem was pleased that his clothes actually fit this time, thanks to Dorian taking him shopping in the city-an experience he never wanted to repeat as he hated strange store clerks attempting to dress him. But he had to admit, he didn't look half bad. Almost...handsome. 

"Stop sweating," Dorian grumbled, "You'll ruin the shirt."

Krem shook out his hands, trying to catch his breath.

"Any advice?" He asked.

"Try not to break your nose this time," Dorian commented.

"You're a real friend," Krem grumbled.

"Relax," he said, patting him on the back, "Just be yourself and all that good stuff. Now go, before you talk yourself out of it."

Krem took a deep breath before leaving the tavern, going out the back as to not inform the rest of his company where he was going. When she inevitably asked to just be friends, he wanted as small an audience as possible when he slunk back home. 

He walked through the great hall, trying not to catch anyone's eye on his way to her office. He didn't knock and simply walked in. Josephine was indeed at her desk, scribbling away under the faint glow of the candle. She was mouthing what she was writing to herself, acting out the sentences. He didn't want to disturb her. She was too cute as it was.

She eventually noticed and looked up. He cleared his throat and walked to the other side of her desk, pulling up a chair.

"There's some very cold tea over there," she pointed to the coffee table, "And a few little sandwiches and cakes and things. It's just leftovers from the last reception, I'm afraid. I didn't think to send for anything else."

"Can I make you a plate?" He asked.

She sighed, "That would be good."

Krem went over, his hands shaking as he placed various things on a dish and poured her a glass of water. He took them over to her and she only briefly glanced before going back to her writing.

"Five more minutes," she promised, "You should go ahead and eat."

"You're working too hard," he commented, poking at a strange grey blob he had never seen before.

"You should try that, it's delicious," Josephine advised.

He found himself too nervous to do anything but drink the cold tea, waiting for her to finish her letter. She finally sighed and put her work away, coming over to sit on the lounge in front of the fire. Krem pulled his chair over, sitting beside her.

"I do not understand Ferelden politics," she confided, "I never know if this King Alistair is joking or he sincerely needs Antivan Bree as part of this peace treaty. I wrote three different drafts, just in case." 

Krem chuckled and she sighed.

"Sorry, I don't mean to rant, I wanted to just spend some time with you. There's been no peace since the Ball and I missed you."

They both smiled and she looked away, drinking her tea.

"Krem," she started, playing with her hands, "I'm not sure how to say this...but..."

He caught his breath and she continued, "I really like you. I just-"

"Don't like me like that," Krem concluded, trying to keep his voice even, "I get it."

"No!" Josephine protested, "Not that at all."

"Then what's wrong?" Krem asked.

"It just seems so quick," she said, "We've barely known each other a few months and when you look at me..."

His heart raced as he moved to the lounge beside her. She took his hand tentatively in hers, stroking his fingers.

"I'm afraid," she admitted.

"Why do I scare you so, my lady?" He asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Krem leaned forward, kissing her softly. She rested her hand on his shoulder, drawing her legs up onto the lounge.

"Because I could lose you," she whispered.

She kissed him, resting her hand on his cheek. 

"Why don't you take a break from work and we go somewhere more private?" Krem asked nervously.

She nodded, "Okay."

Krem took her by the hand and she led him up a flight of stairs, presumably into the inner circle's quarters. She gestured him into a chamber which he realized immediately must be her room. The walls were bright blue, the fabrics lush and vibrant purples, decorated with golden embroidery. She went into her bathroom, leaving him to find his way to her sitting space, a lounge surrounded by wooden bookcases. He scanned the shelves, but reading was never his strong suit. 

She came back, her hair let down, her heavy necklaces now gone. She seemed much more fragile now, so much smaller. She walked out to the balcony and he followed, standing by the door as she leaned on the railing.

Josephine turned to face him and he walked to her side, taking her hands in his. 

"I am my family's heir," she said softly, "Any day, my parents may decide which nobleman I marry. I do not know what future we could have or for how long. Perhaps...I think it might be easier if we end things now. I already have such strong feelings for you, I worry that it will only grow harder and harder to be parted from you."

Krem touched her cheek and murmured, "Tell me to go and I'll go, my lady."

She said nothing as he kissed her hand and turned to leave. She grasped his arm and pulled him to her in a passionate kiss. He ran his hand through her hair, his fingers trembling as they touched the back of her gown.

"I'm not the sort of girl who goes to bed with everyone," she said nervously.

"It would be fine if you were," Krem reminded.

"I just mean that...this sort of thing is a big deal for me," Josephine said.

"We don't have to do anything," Krem said, backing off slightly, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"No," she reassured, "Just...let us take it slow."

Krem kissed her again, gentler this time. She led him back into the room before sitting on the side of the bed. He sat beside her and she kissed him again, pulling her legs up to rest in his lap. He took her shoes off, lying them on the floor delicately. He took her foot in his hands and massaged it gently, smiling at the happy sigh it produced.

She leaned back on her elbows, watching him as he worked. Krem took his time, trying to get up the nerve to make another move. While he was trying to act more casually than her at this moment, this was a big deal for him too. He had only been with a few people since he started passing, and only a few very awkward encounters prior to that. And even then, he had never been naked with any of those partners. Sure, the Chargers had seen him a dozen times, but that was a different context. This was a woman, a truly beautiful woman, who desired him. And who he truly did care for. 

She grumbled and he realized he was rubbing too hard. He kissed her ankle in apology and she giggled. He let go and laid beside her, propping himself on his arm.

"Sorry," he said, "I was lost in thoughts."

"What were you thinking about?" She asked, leaning in to face him.

"That I'm scared too," Krem admitted.

She whispered with a smile, "Then let's be scared together."

She kissed him softly and he cradled her to him, rolling so he knelt above her. Krem hesitated before taking his outer shirt off, leaving him still mostly covered. Josephine ran her hand down his chest and he shivered.

"Is this okay still?" She asked.

He smiled, "Yeah...it feels nice."

He rested on his heels as she stood up, reaching for the back of her gown. It pooled around her feet and she kicked it to the side, coming back in her thin white shift. 

"Your turn," she teased, sitting back on the bed.

Krem laughed as he stood up, unbuckling his belt. He kicked off his boots and pulled his pants off, tossing them to the floor. She stood, kissing him lightly. He held the back of her head, his fingers twisting around her curls. He kissed her again as she pushed them slightly against the wall.

"Your turn," he whispered hoarsely.

She put her arms up and he helped her get the shift over her head, leaving her in a lacy white bra and panties. He groaned as he ran his hand over her shoulder, leaning in to kiss the top of each exposed breast. She leaned, her breath heavy against his neck.

She kissed him again, reaching for the bottom of his undershirt. He helped her pull it off him, tossing it to the ground. She traced his bare stomach and he shuddered, leaning into her touch.

"Can you take off anymore?" She asked.

Krem took a deep breath, "Not yet. You first."

She blushed, resting her forehead against his. He kissed her again, holding her hip protectively. She put her arms around his shoulders, her breasts pressed against his binder. He moved his hands up to the claps of her undergarments and she nodded against his skin. He unclipped her bra and she shrugged it off to the floor. He groaned at the sight of her, taking one into his hand. She kissed the side of his neck as he used his other hand to shimmy the panties down her hips, letting her kick them off the rest of the way.

She stepped back slightly, blushing in the moonlight. In that moment, he knew she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He prayed desperately she might feel even a fraction of that when she saw him.

"You don't have to tonight," she said, running her hand down his arm.

"Just give me a minute," he promised, "Go curl up in bed, I'll be back."

Krem went into her washroom, turning the oil lamp towards the mirror. Most of him was showing now. Just two vital areas. The groin area he was less worried about. He had thankfully listened to Bull and had traded his daily packer for his more uncomfortable but more functional "extravaganza" as his boss had put it. He left on his smalls for now and looked at the binder. He was conflicted. He wanted to feel her chest against his, but he hated taking the thing off. 

He decided just to take off his smalls, putting them on the counter. He adjusted the straps on his cock, making sure nothing would fall off of him. He touched the binder hesitantly. He wanted to. But he just couldn't right now. 

Krem came back into the main room, seeing her lying on the bed, the sheets gently draped over her. She sat up, glancing down his body with a smile. He knelt on the bed beside her and kissed her. 

"I tried," he apologized.

"You look amazing," she murmured.

She kissed him, bringing him down to lie beside her. He brought her into his arms and she nuzzled into his neck. He ran his hand down her hip and she parted her legs, allowing him to gently touch her sex. He kissed her as he stroked her entrance, feeling her grin into his skin. Krem slipped a finger into her slowly, stroking her clit with his thumb. She gripped his hip, her other arm wrapping around his neck.

"Can I touch you?" She asked in a quiet moan.

He nodded and kissed her, running his hand through her hair. He pressed his forehead to hers as she took his cock in her hand, stroking the smooth polished glass. The gesture moved it slightly across his clit and he groaned. He had forgotten how nice this one felt against his skin, the curve in it allowing some friction. He was so engrossed watching her touch him he hadn't noticed that he was now thrusting a second finger into her. She panted, holding onto him desperately. He kissed her, letting her grind against his cock. 

She slipped her leg over his hip and let go. He slipped his fingers from her, feeling her wetness on his fingers. 

"Please," she murmured.

He kissed her, holding her hip protectively as he pushed into her slowly. Her gasp shook through him as he moved, gently, getting a feel for her body. He shifted them so he could kneel above her, her legs still wrapped around his hips. He thrust into her and she moaned, her fingers circling her clit. He held the back of her head, bringing her in for a hungry kiss. He was so hard and wet that even the brush of the base against him and the feel of her body against his was enough to get him close. 

She gasped suddenly, tossing her head back as she pushed back on him, moving her hips against his. He thrust harder into her, crying out with her. He shifted angles slightly, finding her whimpering beneath him. He kissed down her neck and chest, kissing each breast lightly. 

"What can I do?" She groaned.

"Get on top of me," he said.

They shifted and she lowered herself onto him, pressing her hands down on his chest. He spread his legs slightly, letting her rest on his thighs as she moved. He slipped a hand between his legs, fingering himself while her ass moved against his hand. He threw his head back, grasping at the sheets as she moaned, gripping her fingers into his skin as she rode.

He came, grunting, pushing himself back into her. She cried out his name and he shuddered, moaning in response. She moved faster and he pounded his fingers, desperate for another release. He beamed up at her and she smiled, pushing her hair back over her shoulder. He sat up and she leaned in to kiss him, propping her hands against the headboard. He nuzzled into her breasts, taking one into his mouth, lightly sucking before letting go. 

She lowered herself, grasping onto the sheets around him, her breasts brushing against him as she moved. Her fingers intertwined with his as she trembled around him, kissing his collarbone. She slowed her movements, her legs shaking, and he thrust into her, fingering himself desperately, until he found himself unraveling. He rolled her onto her back and spread her legs, taking her into his mouth. He lapped at her sex, pushing his tongue into her as she wrapped her legs around his head. He sucked on her clit, pushing his fingers inside of her, feeling her tremble around them. Her thighs shook and she groaned, grinding herself against him. He tried to continue, but she pulled him up, kissing him deeply.

"I'm too sensitive," she giggled. 

He kissed her in return, bringing her into his arms. She laid on his chest as they tried to catch their breath between kisses. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, tracing her jaw.

She grinned, "You're so handsome. And...amazing in bed."

Krem laughed, "Now you're just being nice."

"I mean it," she protested, "I don't know if I can stand up now."

"I'll just have to carry you," he teased.

She nuzzled into him and he asked softly, "What were you going to say in Orlais?"

Josephine blushed, "It doesn't matter now." 

"I should probably go," he murmured, "You need to get back to work, they'll wonder where you are."

"Stay," she said, "Just for a little longer."

"If I stay any longer I won't leave," he admitted, "And the Inquisition needs her diplomat."

"Okay," she said, "But we'll have dinner tomorrow night."

"And maybe end up here again?" He joked hopefully.

"I may need a little stress relief," she chuckled, "I do have a preliminary meeting between Orleasian and Ferelden emissaries tomorrow."

"Maybe one of them can clarify the cheese thing."

"I sincerely hope so," Josephine shook her head.

"I'll be around for a few days at least," he said, "But we're heading out to the Western Approach soon...it might be a few weeks until I see you again. I'd say I'd write, but it probably would get lost with all your invitations and complaints."

She nodded, "That is probably true...but....write anyways. I worry about you when you're gone."

His heart fluttered and he kissed her before rising. She stood as well, collecting her clothes. He dressed the best he could between kisses and helping her back into her dress. He left first, trying to look innocent as he snuck back into the main part of the castle. 

He smoothed his hair, trying not to look too disheveled. But the minute he walked into the tavern, he was greeted with cheers. He rolled his eyes as Sera sang to him a song about his sex life, closing the door on all of them as he went back into his room. He changed and washed before heading back out, taking a drink from Sera.

"Yes," Krem said with a sigh, "We're together now. We did it. Now, can we talk about dragons or anything else?"

Sera lead the rest of them back into her song and Krem started drinking. It was going to be a long night.

*

Krem wrote letters, but he only received one back. Which was reasonable, considering how far out they were. But each day after fighting every manner of creature on the Maker's good earth, it was comforting to read over her words, remembering that when he got back to Ferelden, there was going to be a beautiful woman more than thrilled to drag him back into bed. The others had stopped teasing now that they were an established item, which he found reassuring. But he missed her. He found himself collecting every strange little trinket because he thought she might like it.

It seemed to be the longest two hours of his life when they scaled the mountain back to Skyhold. He cursed himself for even suggesting going out west. 36 days in total. He was gone over a month out in the desert and now when he was coming back home, summer was nearly over. 

Krem was anxious when they got to the bridge. When he saw her at the gates, he tossed his bags to the side and ran the last few feet, scooping her up in his arms. She giggled as he twirled her around, kissing her deeply.

"I missed you," he groaned into her neck.

She teased, "I'm sure you can last a little longer."

"Not much," he said, holding onto her waist.

She blushed, noticing Bull drop Krem's pack off at his feet. Krem picked it up, trying to ignore Iron Bull's grumble as he headed towards the tavern. He tossed it over his shoulder and picked up Josephine in his arms, who laughed nervously, holding onto him.

He carried her into his own room and they tumbled into bed together. 

"I missed you," he whispered again. 

"You smell like a sty," she laughed. 

"I'll wash first," he promised, standing back up. 

They heard a knock at the door and Krem answered it. A nervous page asked for Josephine and she grumbled, taking the letters from him.

"Don't blame me," she said, closing the door, "He came in with your caravan."

"I should have thrown them in the river," Krem teased as he took off his shirt.

She scanned through them as Krem washed at the basin. 

"There's one from my parents," she said happily, "At least something pleasant in all this."

"They're doing well?" He asked, putting on a clean shirt.

When she didn't answer, he turned, watching her sit on the bed with her hand over her mouth. She started crying and she stood, holding the letter.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly, walking to her side.

She pushed him away and said, "I'm sorry. I need to deal with this right now."

"Josie-"

She slammed the door as she left and he followed her for a few feet. She hadn't looked back as she ran towards the castle. He paused and went towards the communal baths. He might as well smell cleaner whenever she wanted to talk to him.

*

He was in the midst of winning his money back from Varric when he saw Josephine come down the stairs. Krem stood, putting his cards back down. Varric smirked.

"Should I leave the two lovebirds alone?" He joked.

Krem bit his lip and Varric frowned slightly, "I'll be at the tavern if you need me."

Krem walked the last few feet to meet her in the hall. She gestured for him to follow her out into the gardens. She went ahead a little bit, sitting down at the gazebo. He sat down beside her, keeping his distance slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"I'm engaged," She confessed. 

His face fell as she continued, " Yvette told my father about you and what you did at the Ball to protect me. She said that I was in love with you, even if I didn't know it yet. So he started looking for a husband for me, because he thought that if I had a real prospect, I would be less infatuated with you. I only heard about this last week, and I wrote to him asking him to not agree to the match, but it seems he did not listen. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought it would be resolved by the time you came back home."

"Do you have to marry him?" Krem asked, feeling like his heart was about to stop.

Josephine said gently, "It's complicated. It's a good match and it is traditional for my parents to choose my husband for me, even if normally I have more input. I've written to my...fiancé’s household to try to dissolve it, but they want to honour their agreement. And my father and mother seem to have no interest in helping me break it off. I could refuse, but it would bring dishonour upon my entire family. My siblings would never be able to marry well, they would be the laughing stock of society."

Krem knew that this was not a possibility. He loved her, but he wouldn't tear her from the family she adored.  
"What can I do?" He asked desperately, "How can I help?"

"If you can...I would like for you to come with me to Val Royeaux. My father is staying there while he negotiates the rest of the deals with Lord Otranto's family. I'll see if I can reason with him. Maybe when he meets you, he'll understand," Josephine said.

Krem asked uncomfortably, "Are you okay with me meeting your father? It might make things worse."

Josephine kissed him and murmured, "I need you there with me. Please."

He nodded as she hugged him.

She stood up, "I'll make the arrangements. You should get some rest."

Krem watched her walk off, already in her official diplomat stride. He smiled tiredly. No rest for the wicked.

*

They travelled by horseback, just the two of them. It was only a two day journey at their pace, with only a few hours rest at a time. Krem was exhausted by the time they made it to the city, but he met her pace, promising himself an actual bed in Val Royeaux.

It was just past nightfall and they stopped at an inn, leaving their poor horses to rest at the stables. Krem barely hit the bed before falling asleep, Josephine lying down beside him. He was vaguely aware of her holding him to her and he smiled.

*

In the morning, Krem put on his dress uniform, grateful that Josephine had already pressed it for him. She was dressed in her regular wardrobe, but he noticed she had been particularly light on her makeup and her loose curls were pinned to the sides of her head.

He was lacing his boots when she returned to their room. 

"There's a carriage downstairs for us," she said, "We're meeting my father at a cafe not too far from here. Hopefully, we can settle this quickly and head home."

"Or we could stay here for a few days," Krem suggested, rising to meet her, "Make the most of the trip."

She giggled as he kissed down her neck and gently pushed him away. She kissed him softly before leading him downstairs. When outside, he helped her into the carriage, squeezing her hand as he sat beside her. He was trying to be calm for her sake, though the entire ride he had been practicing what he would say in retaliation the man might say to him. Which was difficult, as generally his insults involved people's mothers, which would not go so well with Josephine beside him.

The carriage pulled up to a restaurant and the pair got out. Krem felt his hands tremble as they came to a table outside. Josephine walked ahead, embracing a man he guessed was her father, Yves. The pair talked in Antivan for a moment, the man's eyes narrowing as he looked over at Krem.

Yves gestured Krem to come over and he walked nervously to the table, extending his hand.

"Cremisius Aclassi, sir," he introduced.

Yves shook his hand weakly and shot his daughter a dirty look. The three of them sat down and a waiter filled their glasses with water. Yves ordered for them quickly in Orleasian and then looked back at Krem.

"This is the man?" He asked Josephine, "Why is he dressed for a ceremony? Where is half his hair?"

Krem tried not to blush as Josephine hissed back at him in Antivan. Yves put his hands up in apology and started again.

"My daughter has told me a lot about you, Mr. Aclassi," Yves said, leaning back as the first dish was brought to them, "I hear you are a sellsword."

"I work for a company, yes," Krem said.

"And you are from Tevinter?"

Krem nodded, "I left years ago."

"What did you do in Tevinter?" Yves asked, breaking his bread, "Were you a tradesman? Landowner? Was your family part of the nobility?"

"My father was a tailor, sir," Krem said, "I was in the army. I defected to come to Ferelden."

"Ah," Yves said, dismissively. The three said nothing as they ate their bread and butter, Krem thankful when the server brought them fresh fruit. When they left, Yves began again.

"Mr. Aclassi," Yves continued, "You have to understand what this sounds like to a father. You have no social standing, no consistent income, no assets. You are not even a proper citizen of the country you live in and who knows why you left Tevinter. Maker knows what one has to do in order to get exiled from such a place." 

"I defected-"

Yves scoffed, "People do not defect from Tevinter."

Josephine said something to him in Antivan and the two appeared to argue for awhile. Krem tried to look away, only glancing back up when Josephine kissed the top of his head.

"I'll meet you back at the inn," she said quietly, "You can keep talking to him if you want, but I can't do this right now."

Too nervous, Krem stayed in his seat, Yves leaning forward to look at him.

"Now that she is gone, we can talk like men," he chuckled.

"Are you going to be more of an asshole now?" Krem asked, "Because now that she's gone, I would feel much less guilty about handing your ass to you on that tea tray."

Yves laughed, "I don't doubt it, boy. Look, you do not seem like a bad sort. You are a terrible match for her, but I feel like you know that. I don't think you're after any money or titles. I heard what you did the last time you were here. My younger daughter couldn't sing enough of your praises. I half-expected you to come here in two pieces based on what she told me about your injury. Is it healing well?"

Krem nodded, utterly confused.

"Good," Yves said, gesturing with his hands, his golden rings catching light, "Look, I understand. You're a young man, you fall for a young lady, things happen. I can admire you for coming here. My daughter is a beautiful girl and will make a man a wonderful wife someday. But I think we both know that should not be you."

Krem argued, "And this utter stranger should be? Just because he's got royal blood in his veins, doesn't mean he isn't a prick. Even if you don't approve of me, fine. But let her make her own decisions. Don't punish her because of me."

"You'd end things with her?" Yves asked, raising an eyebrow, "If I offered to end the engagement?"

"If there was no other way," Krem said, "Yes, I would."

Yves thought about this, drinking his coffee slowly. 

"I cannot be seen giving approval to this match," Yves said slowly, "If I give credence to you, it will reflect badly on my other children. We are not as rich a family as we once were, I must hope for them to marry well. I wish this still for my daughter, but I will not risk my relationship with her over this particular engagement. She will tire of you in her own time, I will simply wait it out."

"Thank you?" Krem asked skeptically.

"There is only one way this can end honourably, and that depends on you," Yves said, "We have a tradition in Antiva. An engagement is legally binding unless either house objects. His family has no interest in breaking it and I cannot without risking my family's reputation. But, a man might challenge another man for his lady's favour."

"You're talking about a duel?" Krem asked with a laugh, "You want me to fight your daughter's pansy-ass fiancé so you can have less awkward dinner parties? You're a sick bastard, you know that I hope."

"The duels are rarely fatal," Yves shrugged, "Severe injuries, yes. But nothing life threatening. I hear you are a decent swordsman, it should be no trouble for you. If you want to be with my daughter, you have to play by our rules. Win the duel, she officially choose you over him. Engagement voided. It does not mean that you have won the right to marry her, just that she may not marry him."

"This is giving me a headache," Krem sighed.

"I'm trying to give you a way out, boy," Yves said kindly, "I want my children to be happy, believe me when I say that. I have heard reports of you, Mr. Aclassi. The Inquisition owes many victories to you and the men and women you have commanded. Your character does not concern me."

Krem felt the man pat him lightly on the hand before going back to his bread and cheeses.

"What do I do?" Krem asked.

"You'll come to the summer market in the late morning, I'll arrange the time. Lord Otranto will come forward, he'll choose the weapons. First one who yields loses. I'm sure people will watch, but only a few witnesses need matter. My daughter does not need to be present...it may be better if she is not, she will not condone this," Yves confided, "She abhors unnecessary violence. If you lose...I cannot help you, boy. This marriage will have to go through."

Krem felt like he was going to vomit and he scraped his chair backwards, trying to stand to his feet.

Yves stood, patting him on the back, "Go warm up. I'll send a messenger when it is all prepared. If the Maker wills it, then you will be successful."

Krem stumbled out, apologizing. He made it to a cool alleyway and leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He didn't have a shred of armour with him and he was still tired from the journey. Normally, he would have felt perfectly fine, but the pressure made him sick. He felt like he might pass out. 

Once he felt somewhat stable, he waved down a carriage and went back to the inn, trying to keep himself steady as he went back into their room. He closed the door, hearing Josephine singing to herself. He turned, seeing her in a tub full of bubbles. She lowered herself down at first, blushing.

"Nothing I haven't seen already," he teased, kicking off his boots.

"Hopefully you didn't tell my father that," she joked nervously.

Krem laid down on the bed, the pressure helping his stomach.

"Was he horrible?" She asked, rising from the tub.

"Stay there," he said with a soft smile, "You look too cute to move."

"You could join me," she said, beckoning him to her.

Krem tried not to look sad as he smiled, taking his clothes off and laying them on the bed. He removed his smalls and packer, placing them beside his uniform. He took a deep breath and took off his binder. 

He slipped into the tub with her and she curled up to him, resting her head on his chest. He held her around her waist, kissing down her neck. He knew in that moment, no matter what her father had said, he was fighting to the death. For her, he would not yield.

He rested his hand on her belly, waiting for an enthusiastic sigh before tracing her clit. She moaned, her arm wrapping back around his neck. He slid his fingers inside of her, curling them as he moved. She panted, pleading without words. He rubbed her clit with his thumb, thrusting harder. His other hand grabbed at her breast, playing with the nipple in between his fingers. 

"Please let me touch you," she begged.

He hesitated, but allowed her to turn in the tub, the water following her as she straddled him. He kissed her, grabbing at her hair. She ran her hands down his chest, smoothly, not cupping. He returned to his task, pleasuring her as she ran her hands down his bare skin. He buried himself in her hair, kissing down her neck as she shook around him.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely, "I love you so much."

She kissed him and murmured, "Get out of the tub."

He did as she asked, toweling off. She followed his example, her damp hair still sticking to her skin. She leaned up, kissing him again. She lept into his arms, straddling around his waist.

He carried her over to the bed and she helped him strap into his cock, tossing his clothes onto the floor. His heart absolutely pounded as she pushed him on his back, lowering herself down around him. He knew the straps would chaff against his wet skin, but he didn't care. He needed her right then and now.

She rode him hard, stroking her clit with one hand, the other resting on his bare chest. He gripped her ass with one hand, the other reaching between them to finger himself. Between her moans and the adrenaline pumping through him, it didn't take him long to reach his climax. He cried out her name, his legs shaking. She kept going, her body trembling, her moans becoming hoarser and shakier. He moved with her, bringing himself one more orgasm before it became too much for him. He removed his hand from himself and sat up, holding her to him, his thighs wrapped around her as she thrust him into her. She gripped into his back, tears streaming down her face as she slowed, sighing deeply into his shoulder. 

He wiped her tears away, kissing her softly.

She whispered, "I don't want this to end."

Krem withdrew from her, pulling the sheets around her as she shivered. He took off his straps, leaving everything on the counter. He curled into the sheets with her, holding her to him. 

"It's going to be alright," he promised, "You should get some rest. You've barely slept since we've gotten here."

Josephine tried to argue but yawned, nuzzling into him. 

"What did you say when we were in the tub?" She asked dreamily, "You were talking in one long word again. You always do that during sex."

"I don't remember," he lied, running his hand down her arm, "Go sleep."

It did not take her long to close her eyes and begin snoring lightly. He kissed her forehead before going to drain the tub. He dressed into his travelling clothes, making sure everything was properly in place. He heard a knock at the door and he answered it quickly, receiving the note from Yves. His heart skipped a few beats as he read it over. He had to leave right then in order to make it in time.

Krem strapped his sword into its sheath and touched his amulet, reminding himself it was still there. He went back to the side of the bed, seeing an already sleeping Josephine tussled in the sheets. He kissed her forehead and she smiled dreamily. 

He left the room, locking it behind him.

Krem walked to the location, not far from where they were staying. He noticed Yves in the background, watching over the scene. He saw Otranto and his men and Krem went forward, calling his name. 

Oranto turned and glanced down his body, "You're smaller than I thought you would be, Vint. Where's your armour?"

"Don't need it," Krem lied, spreading his arms, "I didn't want to waste time greasing it just to toss you around a bit."

Otranto chuckled, gesturing to one of his men, "It is a good thing I am not a squeamish man then. It would be inappropriate to faint at the blood of one's opponent. Which I imagine there will be a lot of."

Krem said firmly, "What's the game?"

His second tossed Krem a rapier. He played with it a little in his hand. Definitely lighter than he was used to, but it would work just as well. Yves shot him a look and Krem tried to ignore it. 

"You can still back out now, Vint," Otranto advised, cutting through the air with his blade, "I imagine a mercenary such as yourself has had little experience with such an elegant weapon. I wouldn't want you to poke your own eye out."

Krem settled himself into his stance and said nothing, looking ahead at him. His opponent certainly was larger than him and perhaps was speedier, based on the look of him. He was a strong fighter, but Krem was a warrior.

"Lay on," Krem said.

Otranto made the first lunge and Krem stepped out of the way, circling around him. He blocked the next three blows with his own blade. Krem swung, trying to catch a weak point in his armour, but he only managed to nick him before he was deflected. Otranto stepped forward, gaining some ground as Krem stumbled back slightly. Otranto made a twirl, trying to catch him off guard. Krem managed to push back his attack, but had difficulty finding his footing again.

He noticed they were developing quite the audience around them. He put his focus back on the fight, making eye contact with Otranto.

"You're putting up a good fight, Vint," he chuckled, "I'm impressed."

Krem said nothing, circling around him. Otranto lunged forward and Krem blocked him, pushing him back. He swung at a weak point in the man's torso and Oranto scowled, stepping back. Krem pushed forward, slashing across his shield arm. 

Otranto ignored the flesh wound, his eyes growing narrower. 

"I can understand the Lady's appeal," Otranto said, circling him, "I'm told she has a smile like a thousand suns and the laugh of twinkling stars. It is romantic, isn't it, the peasant who thinks he deserves the hand of a princess." 

Krem blocked another swing, missing a second that slashed through his shirt, tearing open the still healing wound. He caught his breath, pressing his left hand down on his abdomen.

"You've done well," Otranto called out, "There is no shame backing off. Now you have a scar to tell your grandchildren about. The time you fought a lord and walked away with your life."

"I'm not walking away," Krem swore, "If you want to win, you're going to have to carry my dead body out with you."

Krem struck down on the man's arm again and kicked out, knocking him to the ground. Krem stood with one foot on his chest, the other on his sword hand. With one hand holding his bleeding side, he pointed his rapier at the lord's throat.

"An illegal move," Otranto pointed out, coughing.

"For some reason," Krem growled, "That doesn't matter to me."

"Stop!"

Krem turned his head, seeing Josephine push her way through the crowd.

"Oh have a nap, Josie!" she mocked, "Get some rest, my poor lady, so I can go fight a man in the streets like an animal! What the Void are you doing, Krem?"

Krem cleared his throat and her father came forward, "I can-"

"You put him up to this?" Josephine yelled, "You? What is wrong with all of you? Krem, let the man to his feet. He's clearly lost."

Krem did so, backing off sheepishly.

"Men," Josephine grumbled, "Stupid, stupid men."

Oranto stood, clutching his arm, "I yield. You have won your...prize, Vint. After this display, I can't say that I am sorry to have lost."

"Excuse you!" Josephine shouted, "I am a delight!"

Krem held her back and she saw his split side. 

"I can't take you anywhere," she murmured, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he promised, "Just the stitches opened up."

She kissed him, pressing her forehead against his. 

"Why would you do something so stupid?" She whispered.

"I told you earlier," he smiled weakly, "Because I love you."

She admitted in a gasp, "That's what I was going to say at the Ball but I was too scared to after. I love you. I love you, you foolish man."

Yves stepped forward and said awkwardly, "I should go speak to Lord Oranto's family about this...um...situation. Perhaps you can get your friend here some medical attention."

They kissed again, oblivious to everything else around them. 

*

Iron Bull looked at him skeptically over his goblet, "So...that's what happened? That's why you were gone for a week and a half? You fought a noble to the death so Josephine wouldn't marry him...but you're not marrying her...and you don't have a scratch on you."

"I still say they were off screwing in the woods all week," Dorian commented.

Sera nodded along, "He's too tiny to win any duels."

"I'm taller than you, fuzzhead," Krem pointed, "And I'm telling you all the truth. There's no other reason I'd leave my crew for that long. It was an emergency."

"I think you're making it up," Iron Bull agreed, "He only hit you in a spot that you were already injured? You fought without armour and a sword you've never used before? Bullshit. Utter bullshit."

Krem rolled his eyes, "Whatever. The next time you're in Orlais, you ask someone, the bards will be singing about it for ages."

"Uh huh," they said in unison. 

"You believe me, don't you?" Krem asked, turning to Josephine.

She shrugged with a smile, "It does seem a little unrealistic."

He lovingly shoved her away and she giggled, placing a few more coins on the table.

"Anyone want to raise?" She asked sweetly.

Bull threw in his cards, "I'm out. This woman of yours is too crafty for my liking."

Krem chuckled, putting his arm around her. He peaked over at her cards, and grinned up at Bull. Once again, she had bluffed her way through another round. She winked up at him before pulling the pot towards her.

"Now that we've taken all their money, you want to get out of here?" Krem asked.

"Might as well," she joked.

She pushed the money into her purse and he picked her up, carrying her into his room as she giggled.


	6. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by all the shippers on Tumblr and the fact it is the holiday season. Enjoy my friends!

Krem knew Josephine would be busy as Skyhold's opening First Day celebrations were well underway. He had spent the morning with the Chargers, already drinking a fair bit. He had exchanged presents with them already, mostly more booze, but he had one left for his lover. Hopefully he could steal her away for a few minutes.

He was still bundled in his winter gear when he entered the great hall. He spotted her near a workman hanging a tapestry and he went over, hand in his pocket, thumbing over the trinket. 

"Krem," she greeted, "Happy First Day!"

He kissed her quickly before she hugged him.

"Do you have a second?" He asked.

"Only two," she joked, "The caterer is late in the snow and the musicians are arguing over who is first violin."

"You're working too hard," he said, brushing a curl from her face. 

"Just hard enough," she promised, "And tomorrow, I will have a break. Until I have to start planning Wintersend next week. I tell you, Krem. There are too many holidays in the winter. This is much less inconvenient in Antiva."

"But much less pretty," Krem said.

"But you would be wearing less clothes," she teased, plucking at his coat.

He grinned, kissing her deeply. 

"Maybe tonight you can be wearing even less," he whispered in her ear.

She giggled, looking away as she blushed.   
"Mama?" Josephine laughed in shock. 

Krem turned, recognizing Yves and Yvette, as well as four others who were clearly related to Josephine. She ran over first, planting kisses on all of them. She waved him over and Krem walked to her reluctantly.

He shook Yves' hand and Yvette planted a wet kiss on his mouth. Josephine put her arm around his waist, leading him to a middle-aged woman who looked almost exactly like his lover. 

"This is my Mother, Margarite," Josephine introduced, "And my brothers: Antoine, Laurien, and Alexander."

Krem tried to remember their names as Margarite brought him into a big bear hug. He gave Josephine a panicked look and Margarite let go of him.

"So you are alive, daughter," Yves teased. 

Josephine giggled, "Yes, papa. You didn't have to come all of this way!"

Margarite shook her head, "Nonsense, Josie. When the Inquisitor invites you herself, you do not ignore it. Oh, my love, we will have such a nice time! I have all sorts of presents for you in our suite. Lady Adaar has been so generous!"

"That sounds like her," Josephine smiled, "You have settled in, then?"

"Mostly," Yves said, "Now I know you must be very busy with preparations for the feast tonight, so we will let you be. We'll see you then. Though perhaps your young man would like to accompany us for the day?"

Krem paled and Josephine squeezed his hand, "Only if he likes."

"Now, I've heard there is a festival of some sort in the courtyard and I saw all the merchants on the way in," Margarite said, "Mr. Aclassi, perhaps you would escort an old little Antivan lady through all of this? My boys and their father can handle themselves. And I believe my youngest daughter wanted to pay a certain lady a visit..."

Yvette blushed, "I only wanted to return Seeker Cassandra's book. She was so kind to lend it to me before..."

Margarite shook her head, "I told her the woman is straight as an arrow, but do daughters ever listen?"

Yvette blushed deeper and Margarite kissed the side of her head, "Go on, dear."

Krem replied awkwardly, "Of course, Lady Montilyet."

Josephine beamed and said to him, "I'll see you at dinner?"

He nodded, hesitating before kissing her on the cheek. She skipped off, leaving him with her family. Krem pulled at his collar slightly before Margarite took his arm.

"We'll see you later, my loves," she called out.

Krem led her down the stairs until the main courtyard. He wished he had combed his hair properly today. He must look like a mess to Josephine's sophisticated mother. 

"Now," she said kindly, "I hope to get to know you a little bit better, Mr. Aclassi."

"Please, call me Krem," he said, "Everyone does."

She smiled, "My daughter is very fond of you, Krem. And I've heard of your daring exploits in Orlais. I am still cautious, but a mother is always worried about her daughters....how old are you, dear?"

Krem replied, "I'll be 30 in a few weeks, my lady."

"Not much older than Josephine then," she commented, "You have been employed with these...Chargers long?"

"A few years now," Krem said, "Maybe five? I was in the Tevinter army for about seven beforehand."

"So my husband said," Margarite replied, "I have no qualms with an army man. My own father served in Antiva for most of his life. So you serve the Inquisition now?"

"For now," Krem said as they paused at a stall, "I follow Iron Bull. If he decides we must go...then I follow him."

"And my daughter?" 

Margarite did not look at him as she skimmed through the fabrics. 

Krem said softly, "I care about her, my lady. I truly do. But I think you and I both know there are more...advantageous matches than me."

Margarite replied, lifting up a blue silk to the light, "While that is true, I want my daughter to be happy. I have four other children, you know. I have three sons, all in talks to marry lovely young ladies from good families. And Yvette will settle down in time, I imagine. My Josie loves her family and I know she would do anything for us..."

Margarite put the fabric down and looked at Krem, "But I do not know if I can ask her to give up someone she loves."

Krem said nothing as they continued to the next stall, which sold perfumes and other fragrances. Margarite sampled on her wrist, pulling up her sweater for Krem to sniff.

"It is not to my taste, my lady," he admitted.

She smelled it as well, "Nor I, I think."

She continued, "Would you want children, Krem?"

Krem coughed, hitting his chest once.

"Sorry," he lied, "The perfumes are too much for me."

She led him to the next stall, which sold lovely pieces of jewelry. Margarite smiled as she held up a pair of earrings.

"You did not answer my question."

Krem replied awkwardly, "I may not be able to um..."

Margarite waved him off, "Adopted children are just fine too. Or perhaps you may bring another party in-"

Krem went bright red as she continued, "I am not a foolish woman, I know what the nobles have been doing for centuries. It is no business of mine how the children arrive in this world, I simply wonder."

Krem said slowly, "We haven't discussed that."

"You should talk about these things before you get engaged," she commented, "It is simply embarrassing to start married life on the wrong page."

Krem had no idea how to respond to that and simply said nothing.

Margarite asked, "Have I offended you? I did not mean to. Perhaps they are not so sexually liberated in Tevinter as I assumed."

"Lad!" 

Krem turned, thankful to see Blackwall walking towards him. He clapped Krem on the back.

"You promised me to help me," Blackwall reminded with a kind smile, "Remember, the wood carving for the Inquisitor...the mabari..."

"Right," Krem lied, "I remember. I'm sorry, Lady Montilyet. If you would excuse me?"

Margarite looked skeptically at him before waving him off. Blackwall put his arm around Krem, leading him towards the stables.

"I owe you," Krem whispered.

"I thought you were going to start sobbing," Blackwall rolled his eyes, "It was distressing the horses."

****

Krem threw a drumstick at Grim who caught it in his mouth. They cheered all together and drank from their goblets. 

Dorian sat on Iron Bull's lap, half asleep on his shoulder.

"Vints cannot hold their liquor, except for you, Krem," Bull laughed, "I think your aim gets even better the more you've drunk."

Krem downed his goblet, "Let's see if I can hit Solas from here."

Krem was in the midst of aiming when Yvette came over. He put the drumstick back down on his plate, wiping his hand off on his tunic.

"We're going upstairs to the dance," she said, "Perhaps you might want to join us. My sister has actually agreed to take a break for once."

"Go on," Dalish said, hitting him on the back, "Go get freaky with your woman."

Krem rolled his eyes and replied, "I'm a little drunk-don't tell your father."

"He's more sloshed than you are," Yvette replied, "He can't handle an open bar. I think he's asleep under the table. My brothers are, I believe, fighting Commander Cullen to a duel over some garlic bread. It's just me and Mama. I think you can handle us."

Krem stood and Grim punched his shoulder.

Krem followed Yvette up the stairs into the ballroom. He saw Margarite dancing with Cassandra, the Seeker blushing as Margarite appeared to be lecturing her. Josephine stood near the window, chatting with Lady Adaar. She turned, her cheeks pink at the sight of him. Adaar kissed the top of her head before walking off, rescuing Cassandra from Margarite. 

"Will you dance?" Josephine asked.

"Not well," he apologized, "But for you, I will try."

Krem took her by the waist, holding her hand. He led her into an awkward waltz and she held onto him, beaming up at him.

"I'm sorry my mother was at you today," she apologized, "She means well...I hope."

Krem laughed, "It was...pretty bad, but it could have been worse. Have you gotten anything to eat, my lady?"

Josephine smiled tiredly, "Enough, but I'll snack more later. Perhaps you will join me for a midnight feast?"

He grinned, "I'd like that."

He remembered the present in his pocket and he led her to the side of the room, taking his hand off of her when they reached the window.

"I have something for you," he said, "It's not much, but I'm told it's a very traditional gift when courting an Antivan woman."

Josephine smiled as he pulled out the necklace, placing it in her hand. She burst out laughing and covered her mouth.

"Well," she said, still giggling, "This is Rivani, not Antivan. And it's actually a fertility talisman."

Krem went bright red, "Serah Hawke told me-"

Josephine laughed, "Of course he did."

Josephine put it around her neck, hiding it under her dress.

"It is still very pretty," she said, "I rather like it."

She kissed him softly and he sighed, holding her closer. They went back to dancing, his hand on her tightly. After a few songs, Margarite cut in, leading Krem over to the other side of the room.

"Perhaps we should be staying until Wintersend," she said with a knowing smile.

"That's over a month away," Krem said uncomfortably, "I imagine you can't stay away that long."

"But I am told it is the traditional time of year to arrange marriages in Ferelden."

Krem groaned and Margarite swatted him, "I'm kidding. You take your time, love."

"Are you saying..."

"You have both me and Yves' blessing," Margarite said in a hushed whisper, "We know our daughter isn't getting any younger. If she's happy, we're happy."

Krem awkwardly held her and she kissed his cheeks. Margarite let go of him, chasing once again after Cassandra. 

Josephine came back to him and asked, "What did she say?"

Krem looked down at her and beamed, "Nothing. Nothing at all."


	7. Disgusted Grunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About nine months after Corypheus' defeat, Skyhold goes through a massive baby boom. Poor Josephine is forced to run around as damage control and is having a particularly bad day. Written for a kink-meme prompt.

Josephine groaned, hearing yet another person sobbing hysterically in the infirmary. This was the third one today, the tenth this week. While it had been her decision to temporarily move her base of operations so close to the healers, it had quite a few drawbacks. She was needed, however, and she needed to serve Skyhold through its current...predicament. 

Josephine thanked the Maker every day that pregnancies varied between species and between individuals. The pure elven babies were this week, and probably mixed within the next two. Then mixed babies throughout. Then the human babies. Then the dwarf babies. Then the Qunari babies?? She wasn't sure about that one, but she at least had a few extra weeks to import the complicated mouth guards that Bull had informed would be needed in the surgery.

She wrote down another note to herself when the mother's cries grew harder. She sighed, picking up her papers. Unless someone was immediately in mortal danger, she could do her work elsewhere for awhile. Most of her work lately was waiting around anyways. Sign birth certificates, issue new housing, supply maternity or paternity pay, make sure the Inquisitor came by to offer congratulations, make sure any birthing rites needed by faith were preformed and so and so forth.

The baby boom would end soon, she comforted herself as she walked up towards the war council. Most of these little ones had been conceived within the fortnight of Corypheus' defeat. If the math worked out correctly, the surgery would be back to normal capacity sometime in the next two months. She guessed there would be a second baby boom around ten or so months later, when all those who hadn't had children decided they wanted a child of their own. At least they would have the facilities then. 

Josephine entered the War Council chambers, hoping for any information or mission unrelated to pregnancy or children. However, she only found Leliana and Cassandra sitting, comparing their baby bumps. Cassandra was weeks late now and the woman had been a bear to live with. Almost as bad as Cullen, who on the other hand had been walking around with a happy glow, far too excited to become a father. Within ten months, he had met a girl, gotten married, and was soon to have a baby. It was sickening how happy he was.

Josephine left before they could see her, sighing again. She went out into the courtyard and sat on the grass, stretching out her legs. She rubbed the muscles softly before sitting back up, notepad in her lap. She heard a small cry and she glanced around, seeing three elven women with their babies in their laps and arms. One started singing to their little one, a look of utter contentment on her face.

Josephine sighed and stood up. The Tavern. No babies or pregnant people in a Tavern. It would be loud, but at least a consistent noise. 

She made her way over to the bar and climbed up the stairs, nestling into Sera's little nook. The scamp was luckily out so Josephine could enjoy the space in relative comfort. She cleared out any scraps of paper and curled up. Finally, some peace.

She shifted around after answering a few letters, getting comfortable again. She heard a knock at the door and glared up.

"Come in," she said reluctantly.

Josephine's face softened slightly when Krem came in. He smiled and leaned against the wall, gazing upon her.

"I was hoping I'd find you here," he chuckled. "I was pretty sure I heard you stomp up the stairs earlier, but I thought I'd give you some space. You alright?"

"No," Josephine growled. "No, I am not alright. I have been on my feet for the past seven months. Did no one use any form of birth control? Everyone just thought, oh, it's okay, we just survived the end of the world, let's just throw caution to the wind. Maker, I am so tired of cooing over every big belly and saying how cute every single child is and being so sympathetic over pregnancy cravings and UGH. I can't do this anymore, Krem!"

Krem sat beside her and she let him pull her towards him. He kissed the top of her head, trying not to laugh.

"It is not funny," Josephine muttered.

"Indignant Josie is always funny," he said. "When you're angry, it's scary, but just irritated, absolutely adorable."

"I hate you," she grumbled.

"I know," he replied with a smile. "Do they hate me too?"

Krem affectionately stroked her belly and Josephine reluctantly smiled.

"They haven't made up their mind yet," Josephine said. "I'm sure when they get to know you, they'll hate you too."

Krem kissed her and she relaxed, letting him run his hand through her hair.

"It is not fair," she sighed. "You know I am the only planned pregnancy in this castle? We were the only ones actively trying and it took months and suddenly, whoosh, everyone is pregnant! I thought this experience would be...special. But I am still constantly working for everyone else! I am just so tired, Krem. It is not fair."

Krem reassured, "It is still special. Look, there are some benefits. We got you knocked up later than everyone else. They're all going to be settled in by the time our little guy comes around. You can spend the last three months in bed, I promise you. I will bring you breakfast in bed and read you terrible novels. Baby mania will have settled down by then."

Josephine started crying and he held her tightly. She buried her face into his chest.

"I'm just so tired!" She sobbed.

He tried not to laugh and she found herself smiling, even through her sniffling. 

"The world can go without you for a few hours," he promised. "Go get some sleep. I'll meet you back at our place in a few minutes, I just have to pay out my hand."

She was in the midst of agreeing when the door opened suddenly and Sera was there, pale as a sheet.

"Scribbly!" She cried out. "One of the waitresses just dropped like a sac, yeah? I asked who the Da was and she said she don't know but she wants someone there? It might one of three and who do I get, what do I do? Do I go?"

Josephine groaned, burying her head in her hands. Krem rubbed her shoulders.

"Later," he promised.

She continued to groan as she followed Sera out the room.


End file.
